


John Wick Chapter 3: Parabellum

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [4]
Category: John Wick (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	John Wick Chapter 3: Parabellum

Sounds of thunder and lightning rang out as the overhead of a city was shown.

"Qrow, what have you done." Ozpin voiced over.

Qrow was shown disheveled and tired but still in his suit as he ran through the busy city in the rain with Zwei alongside him.

"There's no escape for you," Salem said as Qrow continued to run then he was shown looking around him as people passed "The high table wants your life."

Qrow was shown running through an alleyway with Zwei then he was shown entering a building as two men held the doors open for him. Qrow was shown holding a wooden cross as Salem sat across from him.

"Tell me what you want." Salem said.

"Passage." Qrow uttered.

Salem looked sympathetic "I can't help you."

Qrow was shown leaning by a wall as he looked at his watch frantically, he was shown running into a building then the scene changed to reveal Qrow holding an open book as he stared at an old black and white photo of him and Summer.

Ozpin and Glynda were shown walking through the hotel.

"Do you expect him to make it out?" Glynda asked as Ren was shown walking towards Qrow with a pocket knife, hidden behind his back.

"A 14 million Lien bounty on his head," Ozpin said as papers were stamped and people on motorcycles were shown driving down a lowered road "And everyone in the city wants a piece of it?"

Taiyang was shown approaching Qrow then Ozpin and Glynda were shown back at the hotel "I'd say the odds are about even."

Arthur watts was show stitching Qrow up as he laid on a table, watching the clock as it almost struck six o' clock.

"Doc, five seconds." Qrow said.

"Qrow Branwen, ex-communicado in effect in," Willow announced as she counted down.

Ren was shown with his men as they aimed their guns all around "3"

Back in Arthur's office, Qrow was still getting stitched up "2"

Qrow was shown running through the streets again "1"

The clock rang as it reached its time as Qrow was shown arming himself with guns and armored men were shown entering a dark area.

"And away we go." Ozpin said as he looked at his scroll.

Qrow was shown holding a powerful machine gun as he shot at a man then shot at two other men, when the gun ran out of bullets, Qrow threw the gun so hard I hit the man in the face and knocked him off his feet. Qrow grabbed the other man and took his pistol as he used him as a shield while shooting the man hit with the machine gun who got up.

IF YOU WANT PEACE

Six men on motorcycles, three on the left side and three on the right side, drew short katana's as Qrow looked back on his own motorcycle ahead of them and the scene changed to show Qrow slashing at one of them.

PREPARE FOR WAR

9

Roman was shown holding a pigeon in the rain.

Winter was revealed as she walked then Qrow was shown fighting a group of men as one threw a knife at him and it landed between his legs. Qrow grabbed it and threw it into a man's shoulder.

Qrow was shown holding a gun as he entered a mirrored area, he suddenly turned around and shot at Ren who was just a mirror image.

Bookshelves were shown as Qrow kicked a man then he was show slamming a book that was already in the man's mouth deeper.

Qrow and an armored man fell into a pool as they continued fighting, Qrow was back in the mirror area as he kicked a man through a glass structure.

Qrow and Ren were shown briefly fighting as a ballet woman was shown stand on the tips of her toes and Qrow was then shown riding a horse through the busy streets of Vale as the motorcycle men chased him, Qrow was shown pushing a man's head down to his motorcycle then shooting him in the neck.

Qrow was shown walking through the desert as he held a bottle.

Raven was shown walking with two dogs by her side then Qrow was sown as he sat on a couch.

"Raven, we're not going in like the old days just a conversation." Qrow said warily.

Raven walked towards Qrow as she loaded a gun, she kneeled and petted her dog as she looked at Qrow "Nothing's ever, just a conversation with you Qrow."

Qrow was shown walking Past Glynda with a very large gun in hand.

QROW BRANWEN CHAPTER 3: PARABELLUM

Qrow and Raven were shown shooting together then Raven's dogs were shown running and barking as they jumped over a table and bit two different guys as Raven slid under the table while Qrow trapped a man and shot at others.


End file.
